Harry Potter y la Guerra Moderna
by Enermil-Lordness
Summary: Tras la muerte de Dumbledore la victoria de Voldemort parece más cerca que nunca. ¿Cómo podrá Harry destruir todos los horrorcruxes y Voldemort? Quizás la entrada de una tercera fuerza que cambiará las reglas del juego sea la respuesta a ello.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER Y LA GUERRA MODERNA**

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de personajes, lugares y hechos de los libros de Harry Potter son de J K Rowling.

Notas del autor: Siempre he sentido fascinación por combinar el mundo mágico creado por Rowling con el mundo normal. Llevaba años rondándome la cabeza y finalmente he decidido llevar la idea a buen puerto. En esta historia estimado lector no encontrarás a muggles idiotas e ignorantes como los puso Rowling en sus libros. No encontrarás a magos omnipotentes que pueden acabar con un pelotón de muggles (¿qué es más rápida una pistola o una varita?), no encontrarás a la magia como algo que sirve para todo. Aquí verás a una tecnología y filosofía muggle a la par o incluso superior en ciertos campos a la magia y la terriblemente atrasada sociedad mágica. Espero que mi visión del mundo mágico y el mundo muggle os guste a los que leais este fic.

Se agradecería también la colaboración de un beta-reader.

**CAPÍTULO I: UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

Harry Potter cerró su baúl a los pies de la cama de su habitación del número 4 de Privet Drive mientras maldecía por lo bajo. La jaula de Hedwig descansaba abierta sobre el escritorio, su ocupante había salido de caza tan pronto como Harry la había abierto, pues era de sobra conocido por Harry que su familiar detestaba tanto como él permanecer en esa casa.

-"Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer hasta mi cumpleaños"-pensó Harry resignadamente. –"He de permanecer aquí hasta ese día, momento en el que la protección del sacrificio de mi madre desaparecerá de esta casa."

Con un suspiro Harry se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama con ambos brazos mientras meditaba con tristeza los acontecimientos de su último e infernal año en Hogwarts.

El libro del príncipe mestizo, como se había convertido gracias a él en el mejor alumno de pociones, sus sospechas de que Malfoy tramaba algo, sus continuas peleas con Hermione por ambas cosas, su capitanía del equipo de quidditch, sus sesiones privadas con Dumbledore donde investigaban el pasado de Voldemort, el descubrir que Voldemort se mantenía vivo gracias a la creación de horrorcruxes, la búsqueda de uno de ellos con Dumbledore, la poción que había obligado a Dumbledore a beber, la vuelta a Hogwarts, el ataque de los mortífagos y como Snape los había traicionado matando al director de Hogwarts a sangre fría.

Los pensamientos de Harry se tornaron en una mezcla de furia, tristeza e incertidumbre. Furia por la traición de Snape y como no había podido hacer nada para detenerlo. Tristeza por la muerte del director de Hogwarts que se había convertido para Harry en lo más parecido que jamás había tenido a un abuelo. Pesar por el panorama que se le presentaba en el futuro.

-"¿Cómo voy a conseguir encontrar el resto de horrorcruxes y acabar con Voldemort? Snape tenía razón mientras le perseguía, simplemente no estoy a la altura, no tengo el nivel requerido para algo así. ¿Cómo vamos a salir adelante sin Dumbledore? Es simplemente imposible."

La impotencia que se había adueñado de Harry con estos últimos pensamientos hizo que afloraran lágrimas que inmediatamente secó con rabia. No era el momento de mostrar debilidad. No cuando debía de encontrar los fragmentos del alma de Voldemort, destruirlos y finalmente cumplir con lo que la profecía dictaba, matar a Voldemort.

-"Uno de los dos ha de morir a manos de otro porque ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva. Y cada vez tengo más la impresión de que yo no seré quien salga vivo" –pensó descorazonadamente. –"¿Pero si muero qué será de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, los Weasley, Remus, Neville y los demás?

El timbre de entrada sonó mientras y Harry miró a la puerta de su habitación con desgana.

"-Alguno de los amigos de Dudley o de las amigas cotillas de tía Petunia" –pensó Harry. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando un par de minutos después su tía lo llamaba.

-¡Chico ven aquí! ¡Hay alguien en la puerta que quiere verte!

Sorprendido Harry se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación mientras se dirigía escaleras abajo. ¿Quién podría ser el primero de Julio preguntando por él? Hacía tan solo unas horas que había dejado Hogwarts. Dado que las protecciones de su madre impedían que Voldemort o sus mortífagos pudieran siquiera acercarse hasta casa de sus tíos, eso limitaba las opciones. Solo se le ocurrían dos opciones, alguien del ministerio o de la Orden del Fénix.

-"Y es evidente que esa persona no es uno de los miembros de la Orden, al menos no alguien de los que yo conozca." –pensó Harry al ver al hombre que estaba en el recibidor junto a su tía Petunia.

Se trataba de una persona de ochenta y tantos años con una buena calvicie. Su pelo blanco crecía a los lados y por detrás de su cabeza. Su corta barba estaba impecablemente cuidada y vestía un carísimo traje oscuro de Armani sin una sola arruga de lo bien planchado que estaba. Su tía miraba al hombre con una mezcla de aprensión y admiración. Harry sabía que con la forma tan cuidada de vestir del desconocido, éste se había ganado parcialmente el aprecio de una persona tan materialista y amante de las formas y apariencias como su tía.

-No sé que has hecho muchacho pero esta vez la has armado a base de bien. Por favor pase, pase y póngase cómodo en el salón.

El hombre asintió y tras entrar se sentó en el sofá del salón de los Dursleys. Hizo un ademán a Harry para que le acompañara. Harry lo siguió cautelosamente mientras su mano derecha iba al bolsillo de sus pantalón donde tenía guardada su varita.

-Muchísimas gracias señora Dursley. Sería inapropiado abusar de su hospitalidad y pedirle un café. He de hablar a solas con su sobrino. Asuntos de la corona.

-"¿La corona? ¿Habla en serio?" –pensó Harry mientras su tía asentía y se dirigía a la cocina.

-Bien Harry siéntate. No temas nada de mí, no hace falta que sigas sujetando la varita.

Harry se quedó sorprendido de que el extraño se hubiese percatado de que llevaba la mano metida en el pantalón para poder tener su varita a manos por si terciaba el asunto. Frunció ceño mientras se sentaba todavía con la mano agarrando firmemente su varita. Uno no podía fiarse en estos días de nadie y más tras la muerte de Dumbledore.

-¿Es usted un mago? –preguntó.

-Para nada Harry. Soy tan muggle como tus tíos y tu primo. –respondió con tranquilidad el hombre mientras se ponía cómodo en el sofá. –Me llamo Robert Smith y fui durante años gran amigo de Albus Dumbledore.

Harry que seguía sin sentarse enarcó una ceja sin creérselo.

-Comprendo tu escepticismo Harry. Es normal teniendo en cuenta todo lo que Dumbledore me contó de ti. Quizás necesites una prueba de mi amistad con Albus.

Hizo un chasquido de dedos y ante él se materializó una llamarada. Instantes después un pájaro escarlata del tamaño de un cisne apareció posado sobre la mesita del salón. Llevaba un rollo de pergamino atado en la pata derecha.

Harry contuvo el aliento mientras creía reconocer el ave fénix.

-¿Fawkes?

El pájaro entonó un cántico armonioso y melódico que hizo que Harry se sintiera reconfortado y en paz. No pudo evitar acercarse al ave para acariciarla y ésta en respuesta levantó la pata derecha para mostrarle el rollo.

-Fawkes lleva una carta dirigida a ti de parte de Albus. Estoy seguro de que si la lees muchas de tus preguntas quedarán resueltas -dijo Robert Smith.

Con mucho cuidado Harry desató el rollo de Fawkes y lo abrió. Al instante reconoció la elegante caligrafía de Dumbledore.

_Querido Harry:_

_Si estás leyendo esta misiva eso significa que he pasado a la siguiente aventura. Si por cualquier motivo tú estuviste presente en el momento de mi muerte te ruego que no te culpes. He de ser sincero y has de saber que mis días estaban contados, me quedaba como mucho un mes de vida. La maldición del primer horrorcrux me afectó mucho más de lo que puedes imaginarte y me dejó con tan solo un año de vida._

_Un año es un tiempo demasiado corto Harry, por eso durante todo este año te estuve preparando. Debías entender porqué Voldemort es como es, el porqué de su aparente inmortalidad y como habías de actuar para vencerlo. Te estaba preparando muchacho para el día en que desgraciadamente ya no estuviera allí para guiarte. Y sé puedes hacerlo muchacho, eres un joven mago muy capaz y una vez tras otra me has demostrado que puedes afrontar los problemas que se cruzan en tu camino._

_Pero aunque poseas las aptitudes, aun eres joven y necesitas más preparación. Voldemort y sus mortífagos son personas con años de experiencia y en eso te aventaja. Es por ello que recurrí a un viejo amigo para que te ayudara una vez que me hubiera llegado la hora._

_Estoy seguro de que acabas de conocer a Robert Smith. Nos conocemos desde hace muchas décadas. Es muggle como tus tíos pero aun así te puede proporcionar ayuda vital en tu búsqueda de los horrorcruxes y en el cumplimiento de tu destino. No lo subestimes por ser una persona carente de poderes mágicos. Lo creas o no su ayuda me ha sido valiosísima desde que Voldemort resucitó. Mi búsqueda de los horrorcruxes no hubiera llegado tan lejos de no ser por él. Tienes muchos contactos y amigos poderosos y recursos invaluables para nuestra causa. Por eso te pido Harry que confíes en él como confiaste en mí._

_Sé que aunque la tarea que te he dejado en manos es la más difícil a la que jamás te hayas enfrentado en tu vida puedes hacerlo. Cree en ti Harry, cree en tus amigos, cree en las personas que se preocupan por ti. Esa es una fuerza con la que tú cuentas y Voldemort no. Tú cuentas con gente que te quiere, Voldemort solo cuenta con esclavos y dementes aterrorizados por él. Por eso sé que saldrás adelante hijo._

_Se despide de ti tu abuelo (de corazón),_

_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Las lágrimas salpicaban las últimas líneas de la carta y Harry se percató de que Fawkes se había posado sobre su pierna izquierda y le miraba con ojos que reflejaba su mismo dolor. Sentía una mano apoyada sobre su hombro derecho y cuando alzó la vista vio que Robert Smith se había levantado y acercado hasta él. La mirada del hombre mayor también mostraba tristeza y pesar y en ese momento un instinto hizo que Harry supiera que podía confiar tanto en este hombre como lo hizo en Dumbledore.

Una exclamación ahogada sacó al trío de sus pensamientos y tres pares de ojos dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada a la cocina. Allí estaba tía Petunia que llevaba una bandeja de plata con dos tazas de café humeantes y un azucarero. La mirada de la tía de Harry reflejó sorpresa, miedo e indignación.

-¡Ese pájaro! ¡Usted es uno de esos… esos… esos frikis!

-Le aseguro que soy tan mágico como usted, su hijo o su marido señora Dursley. Tal y como le dije en la entrada de su casa soy una persona perfectamente "normal" –dijo Robert Smith acentuando la última palabra. –Si cree que soy un mago debido a ese pájaro he de decirle que se equivoca de hombre. Fawkes era el fénix de Albus Dumbledore.

-¡Dumbledore! ¿Es que no puede dejarnos a mí y a mi familia en paz de una santa vez? –dijo tía Petunia mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesita y miraba a Robert Smith con una mirada acusadora. -¿Y qué quiso decir con eso de que era el pájaro de Dumbledore?

Harry miró con enfado a su tía y se preparó para responderle pero Robert Smith se le adelantó.

-Albus Dumbledore fue asesinado hace unos tres días –dijo en tono neutro.

La cara de Petunia palideció y apretó firmemente los labios.

-¿Asesinado? ¿Pero no era supuestamente el más poderoso de los… los… magos? –esto último lo dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Fue asesinado a sangre fría por uno de los hombres en los quien más confiaba, Severus Snape.

Petunia tenía los ojos como platos y la boca medio abierta, una cara que Harry en el pasado habría considerado divertida de ver en su tía pero no ahora, no teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias actuales. Tía Petunia permaneció en silencio hasta que pudo recobrar su voz.

-¿Qué hay del asesino de mi hermana? ¿Estamos aquí a salvo? –tenía una cara de preocupación que pocas veces había visto Harry en ella.

-Albus me aseguró que esta casa es segura hasta que Harry cumpla la mayoría de edad el próximo 31 de julio. Entonces las protecciones de sangre de su hermana desaparecerán y dejará de ser segura.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué haremos nuestra familia y yo con un friki loco que anda matando la gente normal?

-Antes le dije que venía por asuntos de la corona y no mentía señora Dursley. Estoy bajo órdenes de su majestad y poseo contactos en altas esferas. Es evidente que su familia no puede permanecer aquí a partir del 31 de julio. Deben de marcharse, a ser posible fuera del país. ¿Qué le parecería un ascenso de su marido que conllevara un traslado a Europa?

-Debería hablarlo con él –dijo Petunia con voz queda.

-Cuantos antes lo haga con su marido mejor –dijo Robert Smith. –Ahora si no supone mucha molestia para usted me encantaría que su sobrino me hiciera compañía durante unas horas. Hemos de hablar de ciertos asuntos que Dumbledore dejó inconclusos.

-Si lo trae aquí antes de que anochezca no hay problema –dijo tía Petunia con la mirada perdida.

-¡Excelente! Fawkes, espérame en la oficina –dijo Robert Smith tras lo cual el fénix desapareció con un estallido de llamas. –Harry acompáñame a la salida por favor. Hay mucho de qué hablar entre tú y yo.

Harry se incorporó y siguió a Robert Smith hasta la puerta de entrada de Privet Drive. Éste la abrió e hizo ademanes a Harry para que saliera. El muchacho salió a la calle con la carta de Dumbledore aferrada firmemente a su mano. Las dudas que tenía sobre Robert Smith se habían esfumado con ella. Vio bajo el sol veraniego de julio un elegante Mercedes negro aparcado frente a la puerta de sus tíos. Dos hombres vestidos de traje, corbata y gafas de sol negras estaban sentados en los asientos delanteros. El que estaba en el asiento del acompañante salió del coche y abrió la puerta trasera cuando se acercó Robert Smith al vehículo. Éste hizo un ademán a Harry para que entrara antes que él. Una vez que Harry entró y se acomodó dentro, Robert Smith lo hizo y el hombre de negro cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse junto al conductor del Mercedes.

¿Adonde vamos señor Smith? –preguntó Harry.

-Al lugar donde trabajo y tengo mis oficinas. Será un trayecto algo largo Harry.

-No se preocupe señor Smith –dudo que sea más largo que el trayecto que hace el tren que me lleva a la escuela.

Robert Smith soltó una carcajada mientras el coche arrancaba y ponía rombo a su destino.

Tras un trayecto hasta Londres sin incidencia alguna llegaron hasta un complejo de edificios modernos y altos ante los cuales había un gran plaza circundada con carriles. El complejo estaba cercado por una verja metálica. En la entrada había una caseta con un guarda y una barrera. El Mercedes se detuvo ante la barrera y el guarda, vestido igual que los dos hombres que había en los asientos delanteros, solo que según pudo ver Harry llevaba un auricular colgado en la oreja derecha. El conductor y el guarda hablaron en susurros medio minuto hasta que el guarda dijo

-Todo en orden, pueden pasar.

La barrera se alzó y el coche entró en el complejo y recorrió toda la plaza hasta que se detuvo junto al edificio más grande de todos. El acompañante del conductor volvió a salir del vehículo y abrió la puerta para que pudieran salir el hombre y el muchacho que iban detrás.

Robert Smith salió e hizo gestos a Harry para que le acompañara, ambos subieron las escaleras que conducían a la entrada de cristales que se abrió automáticamente al acercarse a ella y entraron en el inmenso vestíbulo. En el extremo oriental había una enorme recepción con tres filas de personas que esperaban su turno. Al fondo había dos escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores y cinco puertas de ascensor. Para poder llegar a ellas uno debía pasar un previo control de seguridad parecido al que Harry había visto en las noticias en los aeropuertos. Escáner, detectores de metales y guardias que cacheaban a las personas que pasaban. Smith y Harry se pusieron en la cola.

-Buenos días señor Smith –dijo el guarda de su fila que le dejó pasar tras comprobar una tarjeta que le entregó Smith.

-Buenos días Paul. El muchacho me acompaña y está limpio.

-Pasa –le dijo el guarda a Harry.

Harry siguió a Robert Smith hasta los ascensores y se pararon junto al central, que según se fijó Harry, no parecía ser utilizado por nadie. Cuando la puerta se abrió ambos entraron seguidos de uno de los hombres que habían viajado con ellos en el Mercedes, concretamente el acompañante. Éste pulsó el botón del piso más alto del edificio.

Una vez concluido el trayecto del ascensor Harry y Smith, seguidos en todo momento por el escolta, salieron a un amplio pasillo de paredes blancas que se extendía de izquierda a derecha con puertas de madera a ambos lados de sus paredes. El suelo estaba cubierto por una moqueta azul oscuro que amortiguaba el sonido de los pasos. Harry siguió a su guía por el recorrido de los pasillos de dicha planta, en la cual tuvieron que pasar tres controles más en los que Harry fue cacheado y le sacaron, para su horror, la varita aunque ninguna de las tres veces el guarda dijo nada acerca raro de su objeto, salvo el último que la describió a la perfección.

-Acebo, veintiocho centímetros y cuarto, cola de la pluma de un fénix. Buena varita.

Harry se preguntó cómo era posible que en un edificio muggle un hombre supiera que era una varita y pudiera ser capaz de describirla con exacta precisión. Decidió que esa sería una de las primeras cosas que le preguntaría a Smith.

Finalmente el trío llegó a una puerta doble de madera con un teclado numérico. Smith tecleó una combinación de números y se oyó el sonido de una cerradura abierta. Con la puerta abierta Harry entró en una habitación amplia, decorada con cuadros y esculturas. El otro extremo de la habitación era una pared de cristales que ofrecía buenas vitas de la ciudad y una gran iluminación, un escritorio en el cual había un ordenador, ficheros y hojas amontonados descansaba junto a la pared de cristales. En él trabaja en el ordenador una mujer de treinta y pocos años que saludó a Smith.

-Buenos días señor Smith, le han llegado las invitaciones para el evento de la semana que viene.

-Gracias Cinthya, estaré en mi despacho. Por favor, avísame cuando llegue el grupo que espero a las cinco.

Smith seguido por Harry se dirigió hasta otra puerta doble que había abierto el escolta. Ambos entraron pero el escolta no los siguió. Se limitó a cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

La habitación en la que estaban tenía como decoración librerías repletas de libros libros, cuadros y algún que otro busto, además de fotos y diversos objetos sobre estanterías. A un lado de la estancia había una mesita rodeada por dos sofás y un par de sillones. Un escritorio tras el cual había una gran silla descansaba frente a unas ventanas que arrojaban gran luminosidad sobre la habitación. Una moqueta escarlata cubría el suelo y sobre la cual en el centro de la habitación había un grabado de una corona flanqueada por dos leones y de fondo podían distinguirse tras la corona dos varitas cruzadas. Junto a la silla que había tras el escritorio había una percha sobre la cual reposaba Fawkes.

-"¿Varitas aquí? ¿Qué será lo siguiente?" –pensó Harry.

Smith se acercó a su escritorio e hizo gestos a Harry para que se sentara en una dos las dos sillas que había frente a él.

-Siéntate Harry. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, lugar o hecho de los libros y pelis de Harry Potter me pertenece. De ser así no tendría que trabajar en mi vida.

Respuesta a reviews:

Percy: por supuesto que Harry y Hermione acabarán juntos. Que no te quepa duda de ello.

LeoHagrid:Cuanto tiempo. Desde la copa de la UEFA ha pasado mucho. Cuatro años diría yo para ser más exacto. Mucho gusto en volver a verte y espero que te guste mi historia.

Notas del autor: Se recuerda que se necesita urgentemente la colaboración de un beta reader para esta historia. Interesados pónganse en contacto conmigo.

**CAPÍTULO II: MI 5 ¾**

Harry permaneció sentado frente a Robert Smith. Su confusa mente era una amalgama de dudas y preguntas que necesitaban respuesta, fruto de los acontecimientos iniciados hacía poco más de una hora. Tantas eran las preguntas que sobrevolaban su mente que no sabía por cual empezar. Viendo que no lograba articular palabra alguna el muchacho Robert Smith habló.

-Creo que tienes muchas preguntas que necesitan respuesta muchacho. Corrígeme si me equivoco pero te estarás preguntando ¿De qué conoce una persona no mágica al profesor Dumbledore? ¿Cuánto sabe del mundo mágico? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Trabajan aquí personas no mágicas y magos? Seguro que éstas son algunas de tus dudas.

Harry asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

-Entonces permíteme que te cuente una historia de una amistad. Una historia iniciada hace muchas décadas y que abarca hasta la actualidad. Dicha historia contiene muchas de las respuestas que tanto anhelas. Todo comienza a principios de 1941 en plena II Guerra Mundial. ¿Conoces algo de aquella época?

Harry permaneció dubitativo durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente se atrevió a responder.

-¿No fue la gran guerra muggle en la que Hitler intentó conquistar Europa?

-Una respuesta básica pero que me da a entender que algo si sabes del tema. Obviamente al haberte criado en el mundo no mágico sabrás del tema a diferencia de muchos magos. ¿Pero sabías que la guerra se libró también entre magos y brujas?

-¿En serio? –preguntó Harry muy sorprendido.

-Creo que esa parte de la historia no se da en el currículo de Hogwarts hasta séptimo. Como te he dicho Harry la guerra no se libró solo en el frente muggle, sino también en el mágico. A la par que Hitler postulaba sus ideales de la raza aria y su supremacía, un mago llamado Gellert Grindelwald proclamaba la supremacía de magos y brujas sobre el resto de seres.

-¿Grindeldwald? ¿Él mismo Grindelwald que fue derrotado por el profesor Dumbledore?

-En efecto muchacho. Si mal no recuerdo en el cromo de chocolate de Albus viene esa información –dijo Smith con una sonrisa. Suspiró y prosiguió con su explicación. –Como te decía este mago proclamaba la supremacía de magos y brujas y sobra decir que no fueron pocos los que le apoyaron.

Harry asintió sabiendo el apoyo que Voldemort obtenía de muchos magos y brujas en la actualidad.

-Gindelwald además postulaba que los magos y brujas tenían el derecho a gobernar sobre las personas no mágicas e inferiores. De hecho Grindelwald manipulaba a Hitler en las sombras. Le ayudó a perpetuarse en el poder desarticulando los intentos de asesinato y golpe de Estado, ayudó a la aplicación de sus postulados de la raza Aria y le ayudó en las sombras a obtener una victoria tras otra. Cada vez que los magos y brujas contrarios a Hitler intentaban intervenir éste acababa con ellos. Grindelwald se convirtió de facto en un gobernante en las sombras que dio forma a una Europa no mágica y mágica que vivió algunos de sus días más oscuros.

Al ver que tenía toda la atención de Harry Smith prosiguió.

-Muchos magos y brujas de familias antiguas prestaron su apoyo a Grindelwald conforme este fue extendiendo su influencia por toda la Europa bajo dominio Nazi. Grindelwald estableció un régimen similar a éste en el que los magos y brujas de familias mágicas eran los verdaderos ciudadanos y aquellos que poseían padres o abuelos no mágicos eran ciudadanos de segunda. Eso por no hablar de que seres como los duendes o elfos domésticos eran tratados con la misma consideración que los judíos.

-No parece que haya cambiado mucho el panorama.

-Así es hijo, así es –dijo Smith con pesadumbre. –El ser humano, da igual que posea o no magia tiende a tropezar en la misma piedra y a cometer las mismas tropelías a lo largo de la historia. Así pues teníamos a una Europa devastada por la guerra y por un régimen totalitario en ambos mundos. Reino Unido gracias al valor de los pilotos de la RAF y de los aurores y magos de choque del Ministerio de Magia logró detener la invasión de las fuerzas de Hitler y Grindelwald. No obstante no sabíamos que hacer para darle la vuelta a la batalla hasta que Albus Dumbledore apareció.

Smith miró a Harry con una mirada melancólica y siguió con su lección de historia.

-Por aquel entonces era un joven piloto de la RAF cuando recibí unas órdenes extrañas. Me reasignaban de unidad a una que jamás había oído hablar de ella, el KOTRT. Extrañado pero con la voluntad de que debía cumplir las órdenes me trasladé a una base de Cornualles. En el patio de la misma ocurrió el suceso más asombroso de mi vida y la de mis compañeros destinados conmigo.

Smith se reclinó sobre el asiento un poco antes de continuar.

-Allí se encontraba el mismísimo primer ministro Churchill. Le acompañaban dos hombres vestidos con túnicas que provocaron no pocas risas entre los presentes. La verdad es que yo fui uno de los que creyó que formaban parte de un espectáculo. ¿Cómo si no se justificaba el hecho de que se vistieran a lo Merlín el Encantador?

Meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Después de que el general Mustang pusiera orden entre las filas el primer ministro habló. Nos contó la historia más increíble que habíamos escuchado en nuestras vidas. La historia de un mundo oculto ante nuestros mismísimos ojos, de criaturas fantásticas, de personas capaces de transformar un escritorio en un cerdo y de cómo algunas esas mismas personas se hallaban tras la perpetuación de Hitler en el poder y las victorias nazis en Europa. Cuando terminó de hablar nos presentó al ministro de Magia Edward Summerlee y a Albus Dumbledore. Ambos empezaron a hacer muestra de sus poderes mágicos para dar fe de que lo dicho por el primer ministro era cierto. Yo no podía creerlo pero la evidencia allí estaba.

-¿Revelaron la existencia del mundo mágico a muggles que no tenían familiares magos y brujas?

-Así es Harry. Una jugada arriesgada pero necesaria dada las circunstancias. Aquel día nacieron los KOTRT o Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Una unidad combinada del ejército, armada y marina británica en conjunción con aurores y magos de choque del ministerio de magia. ¿Nuestra misión? Golpear detrás de las líneas enemigas las fuerzas de Gellert Grindelwald. Todos y cada uno de los miembros de la unidad juramos no parar hasta acabar con el hombre detrás de la gran guerra. Desde el primer día nuestra unidad actuó por todo el frente europeo, acabamos con los hombres clave del movimiento de Grindelwald, saboteamos sus líneas de suministros, hicimos labores de contraespionaje proporcionando información falsa. El desembarco de Normandía fue una de nuestras labores de inteligencia de la que más nos orgullecimos. Y fue a lo largo de todas esas misiones que comencé a cultivar una amistad profunda con el jefe de nuestro escuadrón, Albus Dumbledore. Se convirtió en mi mejor amigo a lo largo de nuestras misiones. Me salvó la vida y pude devolverle el favor más de una vez con gusto. Y así llegamos a 1945…

-¿El año que acabó la guerra?

-Así es. Nuestra unidad se infiltró en Berlín con una última misión. Capturar a Gellert Grindelwald. Debíamos de acabar con la cabeza del monstruo que había desatado toda esta locura. Costó mucho localizarle en una ciudad sitiada por las tropas soviéticas pero finalmente dimos con él. Había presenciado duelos de magos a lo largo de mis misiones con los caballeros pero nunca presencié algo como lo de aquel día. La batalla entre Albus y Gellert fue el duelo más intenso e igualado que jamás vi.

Smith se detuvo para retomar el aliento y continuó.

-Finalmente Dumbledore desarmó a Grindelwald. La batalla estaba ganada; poco tiempo después Hitler caía sin su gran valedor. Grindelwald fue condenado a cadena perpetua que sigue cumpliendo a día de hoy en un castillo alemán. Pero el fin de la guerra no significó el fin de nuestra unidad. Todos los miembros, el primer ministro y el ministro de magia éramos conscientes de que cualquier día algún mago como Grindelwald podía surgir de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda se transformaron en la Unidad de Control Mágico. ¿Nuestro objetivo? Actuar como una agencia de inteligencia y mantener al Ministerio de Magia y al gobierno de Reino Unido informado de cualquier amenaza mágica dentro y fuera de nuestras fronteras. Así es como hace treinta años informamos al Ministerio de Magia de la posible amenaza que representaba un mago llamado Tom Sorvolo Riddle.

-¿Voldemort? ¿Ustedes se percataron de la amenaza que suponía?

-Si Harry. Por desgracia el Ministerio de Magia no nos tomó en cuenta. Muchos años habían pasado desde nuestra labor para la derrota de Gindelwald. El ministro Summerlee se había retirado y su sucesor no nos tomó en cuenta al ser una organización mixta que respondía también al gobierno no mágico. Ahora éramos víctimas de los prejuicios contra los que habíamos luchado décadas atrás.

-Las vidas que pudieron haberse salvado de haberos escuchado –musitó Harry mientras recordaba las muertes de sus padres. Fawkes debió de sentir la pesadumbre de Harry porque se elevó de su percha para depositarse sobre las rodillas del joven mago. Miró al muchacho con sus ojos dorados y éste no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la comprensión en los ojos de la criatura mágica.

-No todo fue en vano Harrya. Dumbledore, que por entonces había dejado nuestra organización para dedicarse plenamente a su labor de Director de Hogwarts, aun mantenía vínculos fuertes conmigo y muchos excompañeros de la 2ª Guerra Mundial. Formó la Orden del Fénix. Un grupo secreto de magos y brujas que se oponía a Voldemort y sus mortífagos y empezó a utilizar nuestra información para contratacar al enemigo. Por desgracia y a pesar de lo mucho que deseábamos entrar en el conflicto no podíamos. De ser una unidad operativa habíamos pasado a ser meramente una unidad de recolección de información. Lo único que podíamos hacer era proporcionar a Dumbledore todo lo que descubríamos y esperar a que él usara nuestra información sabiamente.

-¿Y no pensaron en reformar la Unidad de Control Mágico y reconvertirla en una unidad operativa?

-A eso llegaremos muchacho –dijo Smith asintiendo con la cabeza. –Tras la derrota de Voldemort a manos de un bebé…

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse bajo la mirada inquisitva de Smith.

-…el general Mustang, que había ostentado el cargo de Director, se retiró y yo pasé a ocupar su puesto. Viendo nuestras limitaciones y lo corto de miras del Ministerio en lo concerniente a Voldemort, presenté al primer ministro un plan de reestructuración de la Unidad de Control Mágico. Pasamos a ser una agencia operativa de espionaje y contraespionaje para las amenazas mágicas dentro y fuera de nuestras fronteras. También empecé, gracias a la ayuda de Albus, a reclutar para la nueva agencia magos y brujas descontentos con la actuación del Ministerio. Fue así como nació el MI 5 ¾, el equivalente al MI 5 y MI 6 pero para amenazas mágicas.

-¿MI 5 ¾?

-Así es. Nuestra agencia ahora puede operar al margen del Ministerio de Magia y actuar donde y cuando le convenga mientras contemos con la autorización del gobierno. Y aun así mantenemos mucha independencia respecto a este. Nosotros fuimos quienes proporcionamos a Albus la información concerniente acerca de los movimientos de Voldemort durante estos dos últimos años. Gracias a nosotros Albus supo que Riddle ansiaba la profecía del Ministerio de Magia, gracias a nosotros reunió la información necesaria sobre los horrorcruxes, su identidad y localización. Durante estos dos últimos años hemos trabajado en secreto con la Orden del Fénix. Y ahora hemos llegado a este punto.

-¿A qué punto? –quiso saber Harry.

-La muerte de Dumbledore lo cambia todo Harry. Sin Dumbledore no hay nadie que se oponga abiertamente a Voldemort. Sabes muy bien que el ministerio no hará nada…

Harry surpimió un comentario sarcástico y dejó que Smith continuara.

-… la Orden del Fénix ha sido descabezada. Sin Dumbledore son meros polluelos incapaces de actuar por su cuenta o saber que hacer. La traición de Severus Snape coloca a todos sus miembros en una posición muy delicada. Todos ellos están en la mira de Voldemort y sus secretos en manos de la misma persona que mató a sangre fría a su líder. Tú mismo Harry estás en una posición incómoda.

Harry contuvo la respiración ¿Acaso era posible que este hombre…?

-La profecía dicta que Voldemort o tú ha de morir uno a manos de otro. Voldemort no puede morir mientras sus horrorcruxes existan. No tienes la ayuda de Albus como en el pasado. Estás solo y muy vulnerable. Es por eso que quiero proponerte un trato.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué clase de trato?

-El MI 5 ¾ y yo estamos dispuestos a ayudarte plenamente a encontrar y destruir los horrorcruxes. Este asunto ha pasado a ser una amenaza interna del máximo nivel para los ciudadanos del Imperio Británico. No vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados como la última vez. Ésta vez daremos una respuesta operativa plena y certera sobre VVoldemort y sus seguidores.

Smith se inclinó hacia delante hasta que apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó ambas manos.

-Harry lo que voy a proponerte no es fácil ni algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera. Antes de darme una respuesta quiero que la medites larga y detenidamente, pues tu vida puede cambiar significativamente en base a ella. ¿Estás listo para escuchar mi propuesta?

Harry asintió lentamente mientras notaba que un nudo se le formaba en el estómago.

-Quiero que entres a formar parte del MI 5 ¾ como un agente encubierto. Quiero que seas uno de nuestros informadores de lo que pasa en el mundo mágico. Quiero que pases a ser uno de nuestros operativos, un operativo destinado a espiar y luchar contra los movimientos de Voldemort en el mundo mágico. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? ¿Crees que puedes soportarlo? Será de una responsabilidad capital. Te enseñaremos a mentir, a matar, a hacer lo que sea posible en pos de proteger a los ciudadanos de nuestra nación, tanto mágicos como no mágicos.

Hubo un silencio de al menos un minuto hasta que Smith volvió a hablar.

-Voy a dejarte a solas durante unos minutos mientras contacto con algunos de mis agentes muchacho. Medita tu respuesta con total tranquilidad, y si crees que aun no estás preparado no te preocupes; la puerta del MI 5 ¾ estará siempre abierta.

Dicho esto Smith se levantó y abandonó la habitación dejando a Harry solo con Fawkes y sus pensamientos.

"¿Debería unirme al MI 5 3/4? Me dan una oportunidad de luchar contra Voldemort, de conseguir información sobre los horrorcruxes, de cumplir mi destino. ¿Qué haría Dumbledore en mi lugar? ¿Querría que me uniera ellos o que lo hiciera todo por mi cuenta? En su carta me pidió confiar en Smith ¿Qué diría Hermione? Seguro que lo analizaría con calma y sopesaría los pros y contras antes de tomar una decisión. ¿Y Ron? Dudo que confiara en una agencia que responde ante el gobierno muggle. Siempre los vio como gente extraña y un tanto loca. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?"

Estos pensamientos y dudas plagaban la mente de Harry. Miró a Fawkes esperando obtener una respuesta en los ojos del fénix. Pero cuando ambos pares de miradas se encontraron la mente de Harry retrocedió hasta solo hace unas pocas noches, aquella terrible noche en la que un débil y desarmado profesor Dumbledore le suplicó a Snape, solo para obtener como respuesta dos palabras que acabaron con su vida. Pudo recordar muy vívidamente como Dumbledore caía precipitado hacia el vacío desde la torre de astronomía, pudo recordar como persiguió a Snape tratando de vengar la muerte del que había sido más que un profesor, pudo recordar las burlas de Snape mientras paraba toda y cada una de las maldiciones que le lanzaba y como había el traidor jugado con él como si fuera un muñeco.

"Snape tenía razón. Soy demasiado débil para luchar de tú a tú con Voldemort o sus mortífagos. Simplemente no estoy preparado, no estoy a la altura de lo que se me pide.

La furia envolvió a Harry mientras se percataba de que para salir adelante debía de ser capaz de poder enfrentarse a los mortífagos, debía poder luchar contra ellos de tú a tú y ahora, por fin, se le daba la oportunidad. Una oportunidad de oro que no iba a desaprovechar.

"Dumbledore confiaba en este hombre y ahora me toca a mí confiar en él. No voy a defraudarle, no voy a fallarle, le fallé a Cedric, le fallé a Sirius y le fallé al profesor. ¡Eso se acabó!"

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Robert Smith había vuelto a entrar a su despacho hasta que lo tuvo sentado en su silla frente a él. Smith le miraba con ojos inquisitivos, esperando alguna respuesta de Harry.

-Estoy dentro. Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarle y acabar con la amenaza de Voldemort.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Smith cuando escuchó al muchacho decir sin duda alguna la respuesta que esperaba.

-Bienvenido a bordo entonces Harry. Creo que es hora de que te explique como va a cambiar tu vida a partir de ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ya sabemos todos que Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Respuestas a los reviews:

Leo: no, Hermione no está en el Mi 5 y ¾ ya verás quien está.

Percy: sí, pondré a Harry entrenando en el MI 5 y ¾ ; sobre Snape, ya veremos ¿o quieres que chafe la historia tan pronto?

mo0ny: me alegro de que te encante el fic.

**Capítulo III: John y Jean Granger**

Hermione Granger suspiró mientras fregaba los platos de la comida. Su cabeza era una amalgama de pensamientos centrados en torno a un mismo elemento; su último año en Hogwarts.

"-¿Qué haremos sin el profesor Dumbledore? ¿Qué será de Harry y de nosotros?"

El mero hecho de pensar en Harry le causó una punzada en el pecho. Su relación con el muchacho había sido tensa a lo largo de todo el año. Había dejado que su orgullo en ser la mejor de la clase le dominara cuando Harry empezó a utilizar el libro de pociones del Príncipe Mestizo, como consecuencia de ello estuvo peleada con su amigo a lo largo de todo el curso. Todo por algo tan nimio como que alguien la superara en clase usando métodos alternativos a los que se enseñaban. Tal fue la tirantez de su relación que incluso llegó a desconfiar del juicio e intuición de Harry sobre las maquinaciones de Malfoy.

"-¿Y a qué me llevó todo eso? A que Malfoy dejara entrar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts y se desencadenara la sucesión de hechos que le costó la vida al profesor Dumbledore. Podríamos haberlo evitado de haber hecho caso a Harry, pero mi orgullo se interpuso. Dejé que un libro y el no ser la primera por una vez se impusiera a mi amistad. ¡Oh Harry cuanto lo siento!"

Harry debía de estar pasándolo mal en esos momentos. Dumbledore después de todo era más que un director de colegio, quizás era lo más cercano a un abuelo que Harry tenía. Y ahora Dumbledore no estaba ahí. Ya no estaba para guiarlo en los momentos difíciles. Ahora Harry tenía sobre sus hombros el peso del destino del mundo mágico. Sobre él recaía el peso de encontrar los horrorcruxes de Voldemort, destruirlos y acabar con el mago tenebroso. Era un peso demasiado grande para un muchacho de casi diecisiete años.

-"Por mucho que hayamos prometido ayudarle Ron y yo, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? ¿Cómo van a emprender tal tarea tres estudiantes? Antes teníamos a Dumbledore y la Orden haciendo el trabajo pero, ¿qué hará la Orden ahora que el profesor está muerto? ¿Seguirá existiendo sin su líder? Necesitamos su ayuda, ¡por Dios solo somos adolescentes que deberían de estar preocupados por su último curso en Hogwarts y los EXTASIS!"

Hogwarts era otra de las preocupaciones de Hermione. ¿Abriría la escuela sin Dumbledore? ¿El consejo escolar lo permitiría? No dudaba de la capacidad de la profesora McGonagall para poder llevar la escuela pero, ¿seguiría siendo Hogwarts un lugar seguro sin Dumbledore? ¿Qué impedía a Voldemort ahora atacar a la escuela? ¿Estarían dispuesto los padres a enviar a sus hijos allí.

"-Padres... Dios mío esa es otra. Mis padres corren peligro aquí. Voldemort y sus mortífagos empezarán a hacer una caza de brujas de todas las familias con sangre muggle. No tienen manera de defenderse frente a un mago o bruja. Quizás vaya siendo hora de que ponga en marcha mi plan para ponerlos a salvo."

Desde la muerte de Dumbledore Hermione le había dado vueltas a la cabeza sobre que hacer para poner a sus padres a salvo y había llegado a una única solución. Les aplicaría un complejo encantamiento que les haría olvidar todo sobre sus antiguas vidas, incluyendo su única hija y asumirían una nueva identidad en un país extranjero. Hermione ya tenía decidido que ese país sería Australia, en el otro confín del mundo.

-Es por su bien. Aunque me odien es por su bien... -dijo en voz baja.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por la voz de su padre que la llamaba.

-¡Hermione hija ven al salón! ¡Tu madre y yo hemos de hablar contigo!

-¡Voy! -dijo distraída.

Se secó las manos en un paño y se dirigió al salón. Sus padres la esperaban sentados en el sofá frente a la chimenea, ambos con miradas muy serias, muy diferentes de sus habituales caras de despreocupación.

Hermione se sentó en uno de los sillones que había junto al sofá y miró a sus padres. Ambos tenían cuarenta y cinco años y se conservaban muy bien. El hecho de llevar una vida sana a base de practicar deportes y llevar una dieta equilibrada se notaba. Su padre John poseía el cabello castaño que ella había heredado y ojos grises. Era alto y musculoso, un recuerdo de su alistamiento en el ejército antes de ejercer como dentista. De su madre Jean había heredado el cabello espeso, que en ella era rubio, y sus ojos marrones. Hermione a veces envidiaba lo guapa que se veía su madre comparada a ella. Ambos vestían ropa casual para estar por casa, unos vaqueros y camisetas, corta en el caso de su padre que dejaba ver sus poderosos brazos.

-¿Pasa algo? -quiso saber.

-Queríamos saber que tal te ha ido tu último año en Hogwarts -le dijo su padre.

Internamente Hermione suspiró al oír la pregunta. A pesar de que enviaba con frecuencia cartas a casa contando los detalles de su estancia en Hogwarts, todos los años le preguntaban durante los primeros días de las vacaciones por su estancia en el colegio. Sus padres querían saber con todo detalle qué tal le iba a su hija allí, un lugar tan extraño para ellos pero en el que Hermione por fin había encontrado la felicidad. Los primeros años de escuela fue fácil contarles que había pasado. Pero conforme avanzaba de curso iba dejando más y más detalles en el tintero. Los detalles del regreso de Lord Voldemort y sus repercusiones en el mundo mágico y en ella no eran mencionados en absoluto. Tuvo que mentir su madre cuando vio por primera vez la cicatriz en el pecho que le había quedado tras ser alcanzada por la maldición de Dolohov en el Departamento de Misterios. Fue un accidente en clase le dijo.

Odiaba mentirles sistemáticamente a sus padres pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Como contarles la verdad de un mundo que ellos apenas si entendían. El miedo a que sus padres la forzaran a apartarse del mundo mágico si supieran toda la verdad también estaba muy presente. Ella los quería con locura pero también quería el mundo en el que había pasado los últimos seis años de su vida.

A veces tenía la sensación de que un día se vería obligada a escoger entre su familia y el mundo al que ella pertenecía, y eso le causaba escalofríos. Había oído historias de hijos de muggles, de familias rotas por una brecha insalvable y no deseaba verse en la misma situación.

-Bueno ha sido un año muy largo y han pasado bastantes cosas. ¿Queréis que os lo cuente todo o solo una parte?

-Preferiríamos oírlo todo de una vez Hermione -dijo Jean con una sonrisa.

Animada por la sonrisa de su madre Hermione empezó a contarles aquellas cosas que a su juicio no le harían daño a sus padres. Habló de todo el curso largo y tendido pero habló mucho y en especial de sus dos grandes amigos Harry y Ron. Habló de los celos que sintió cuando Harry empezó a ser el mejor alumno de pociones al usar las notas de un libro usado, habló de como había estado enfrentada a él por ese hecho, como pensaba que era hacer trampa y el coraje que le provocaba. De cómo Harry había estado saliendo con Ginny Weasley. Habló de Ron y de cómo sintió celos al verle besarse con otra chica, les confesó que estaba muy confusa respecto a sus sentimientos por el amigo pelirrojo pero como ella creía que estaba sintiendo algo más que amistad, habló de cómo había intentado darle celos saliendo con otro chico, habló de cuan caballeroso se había portado Ron él con ella en los últimos días tras haber roto con Lavender. Habló de toda la vorágine romántica en a la que había estado expuesta.

Cuando terminó de hablar de su relación con el menor varón de los Weasley Hermione tenía las mejillas coloradas.

"-Al menos puedo hablar de esto con mis padres" -pensó.

-Mírala Jean, nuestra princesita es ya toda una mujercita conquistando corazones -dijo John con una sonrisa para vergüenza de Hermione. -Parece que fue ayer cuando recibiste la carta de Hogwarts.

-No le hagas caso a tu padre hija -le dijo Jean mientras negaba con la cabeza. -Estás a punto de cumplir los dieciocho años. Eres toda una mujer y puedes ir saliendo con quien quieras.

-Siempre que lo traigas a casa para que reciba mi aprobación.

-¡Ya vale John o esta noche duermes en el sofá!

John masculló algo que sonó a mujeres y que le causó el recibir dos miradas gélidas. Viendo que estaba en desventaja optó por permanecer callado.

-Aunque he decir Hermione -prosiguió Jean. -Que me sorprende el hecho de que no haya habido nada entre Harry y tú.

-¿Cómo? -dijo Hermione sin creerse lo que su madre le acababa de decir. ¿Algo entre Harry y ella? ¿Qué clase de chiflado pensaría algo así?

-Sí, Harry, ese muchacho del que siempre hablas en tus cartas que nos mandas a casa cuando estás en Hogwarts. Siempre le dedicas una página entera a él solo. Simplemente pensé que con toda la atención que le dedicas en tus cartas quizás lo veías como más que un amigo.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar pero no pudo articular palabra alguna. Aun le costaba hacerse a la idea de que sus padres vieran en ello algo más que amistad. Antes de que recobrara el habla su padre decidió ignorar el contraataque.

-Además comparte tus misma iniciales princesa. H J. Si os casarais compartiríais iniciales en las toallas del baño como nosotros.

Jean Granger dejó escapar una risita mientras le daba un pellizco en el brazo a John para que dejara de avergonzar a su hija. Hermione seguía con la boca abierta hasta que finalmente recuperó el habla.

-¡No hay nada entre Harry yo! ¡Nada! ¡Él es mi mejor amigo! ¡Casi mi hermano!

-Siempre puede cambiar la perspectiva desde la que lo ves.

-¡Papá!

-Vale, vale... -dijo John mientras Jean con mucho esfuerzo intentaba no reírse.

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto y cruzó los brazos. Gesto que desde pequeña usaba para dictaminar que la discusión se había acabado. John y Jean se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa compartida. Tras ello volvieron a posar su mirada en su hija, quien quedó sorprendida al verles de nuevo con la cara seria como cuando llegó al salón.

-Hermione hija -comenzó a decir su padre. -Sé que esto va a ser tan difícil para ti como lo es para nosotros pero, sabemos que no estás siendo sincera con nosotros desde hace tiempo.

Al oír las palabras de boca de su padre Hermione se sintió de repente muy incómoda y con cierta aprensión.

-¿Qué quieres decir papá? –preguntó Hermione mientras sentía un creciente temor en su interior. –"No es posible que sepan nada de Voldemort. No reciben El Profeta y no han hablado con nadie del mundo mágico desde que se cruzaron con los Weasley en el Callejón Diagon hace cinco años."

John Granger miró a su esposa durante unos segundos, como si se estuvieran hablando a través de las miradas, antes de asentir y volver a poner sus ojos sobre su apremiante hija.

-Lo sabemos todo. Como ese mago tenebroso llamado Voldemort resucitó hace dos años, como dirige un grupo de terroristas que siguen ideas supremacistas parecidas a la de los nazis, como ven inferiores a los magos de padres que no son mágicos como nosotros, que para ellos nosotros somos meros animales indignos de vivir…

La cabeza de Hermione empezó a darle vueltas mientras intentaba a toda velocidad mientras evaluaba las diferentes posibilidades de que sus padres supieran lo que ella durante años les había ocultado.

-Sabemos que ese mago quiere matar a Harry, sabemos… -la voz de John Granger se entrecortó y en los ojos de Jean aparecieron lágrimas que se derramaron por un rostro que reflejaba dolor. –Sabemos que hace un año estuviste a punto de morir a manos de uno de esos terroristas, que la cicatriz que tienes en el pecho no es de un accidente…

John hizo una pausa y cogió aire para poder hablar de nuevo.

-Sabemos que hace unos días el profesor Dumbledore murió a manos de unos de sus profesores, Severus Snape… sabemos todo lo que está pasando en tu mundo…

Al ver Jean el rostro de pánico de su hija acercó su mano a la de ella y le dio un suave para tranquilizarla. Esto hizo que Hermione se levantara como un resorte del sillón y sacara su varita y les apuntara.

-¡Quietos ahí! ¡¿Quiénes sois?! ¡¿Dónde están mis padres?!

El contemplar los rostros llenos de dolor de sus padres mientras les apuntaba con la varita casi hizo que Hermione la bajara, pero en su cabeza resonaba una y otra vez la frase de advertencia de Ojoloco Moody "¡Alerta permanente!". Eso hizo que Hermione les siguiera apuntando con una mirada gélida.

-Sois mortífagos que se hacen pasar por mis padres ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no Hermione! –gritó Jean Granger mientras suplicaba con sus ojos a su hija para que le creyera. –Somos tus padres. ¡Pregúntanos algo que solo nosotros fuéramos capaces de contestar!

-Hay métodos mágicos para extraer de una persona hasta sus pensamientos más secretos –dijo Hermione con frialdad.

-La poción veritaserum ¿verdad? –dijo John Granger quien mantenía la serenidad a pesar de hablar con un dolor que su mirada reflejaba en toda su magnitud- ¡Somos tus padres Hermione! ¡Créenos!

-Podríais ser dos magos haciéndose pasar por ellos –dijo Hermione quien estaba más convencida de que las dos personas que tenía ante ella no eran sus padres. Era imposible que supieran los detalles de su vida que le habían revelado, y más imposible era que conocieran la poción veritaserum y sus efectos.

-Si crees que somos dos magos bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos danos una hora para que se pasen los efectos y te demostremos que somos tus padres –suplicó Jean.

Hermione miró los rostros suplicantes de las dos personas que tenía ante ella y ello le hizo ceder en contra de su juicio.

-Una hora –dijo ella.

La siguiente hora fue la más larga que jamás recordó Hermione. Su cabeza era un vaivén de pensamientos y emociones entremezclados. Se sentía confusa, apremiante, asustada, sin saber que hacer cada vez que veía los rostros de John y Jean Granger que permanecían en el sofá sentados y cogidos de la mano. Ni una sola vez hicieron aspaviento alguno de moverse y durante todo el tiempo intercambiaban miradas entre ellos para luego volver a posar sus ojos sobre Hermione, quien se sentía muy incómoda bajo la mirada atenta de ellos.

-"No bajes la guardia Hermione. Pase lo que pase no bajes la guardia. Podrían ser dos mortífagos y tus padre pueden estar capturados o"-el corazón se le encogió de solo pensarlo muertos. Mantén la calma y no dejes de apuntarles con la varita. Al mínimo movimiento los dejas aturdidos… Sobretodo mantén la calma…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de John Granger.

-¿Princesa? Ha pasado más de una hora…

Hermione miró el reloj de péndulo del salón y vio que había pasado una hora y diez minutos. Miró a sus padres, que la miraban apremiantes, que permanecían sin cambiar y sintió como algo por dentro se resquebrajaba.

-Somos nosotros... papi y mami –musitó jean con lágrimas en los ojos.

El oír a su madre decir papi y mami, como ella había hecho hace mucho tiempo cuando era chica hizo que las dudas de Hermione se despejaran. Súbitamente la tensión de la situación en la que estaba impactó contra ella con toda su fuerza y sintió que sus fuerzas fallaban. Su varita acabó por los suelos mientras ella se derrumbaba en el suelo de rodillas y empezaba a llorar. ¡Había apuntado con su varita a sus propios padres! Sintió los delicados brazos de su madre envolverla en un abrazo gentil y la pesada mano de su padre apoyada de forma reconfortante en uno de sus hombros.

-Ya está cielo, ya está… -repetía una y otra vez su madre.

Durante los siguientes minutos Hermione fue reconfortada por sus padres en silencio. Finalmente, cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente, alzó la cabeza y miró a sus padres a los ojos.

-¿Tenías miedo verdad? – le dijo John. –Miedo de que si tu madre y yo descubríamos lo que estaba pasando en tu mundo nos asustaríamos, nos preocuparíamos por tu seguridad y decidiríamos que debíamos alejarte del único lugar en el cual eras aceptada y tenías amigos.

Hermione sintió como las palabras de su padre la golpeaban con fuerza. Ese había sido su miedo más profundo, que sus padres vieran los peligros del mundo mágico y se la llevaran de allí, de Harry y Ron.

-Jamás haríamos algo así Hermione. Jamás te apartaríamos de los únicos amigos que has tenido, del único lugar en el cual has sido feliz –dijo jean mientras pasaba una de sus manos por los cabellos de su hija. –Nuestra felicidad es la tuya hija.

-Gracias –fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir mientras dejaba que sus padres la reconfortaran con su mera presencia. –No sabéis lo que significa para mí esto.

Sus padres sonrieron y la ayudaron a levantarse para que sentara en el sofá. Jean se sentó junto a su hija para seguir tranquilizándola mientras John permanecía de pie y miraba con ternura a las dos mujeres que llenaban su vida día a día. Hermione permaneció en silencio unos minutos más hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-¿Cómo sabéis tanto del mundo mágico?

-No eres la única que ha ocultado secretos en esta casa hija. John y Jean Granger, agentes del MI 5 ¾ servicio secreto de su majestad.

-¿MI 5 ¾? –preguntó Hermione mientras miraba a su padre primero y luego a su madre.

-Agencia de inteligencia y contraespionaje para las amenazas mágicas internas y externas sobre Reino unido –prosiguió John. –A diferencia de MI 5 y 6 la nuestra es una agencia joven.

-Jamás he oído de una agencia secreta para los asuntos mágicos.

-Eso se debe a que pocos del mundo mágico la conocen Hermione –dijo Jean Granger. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de su hija prosiguió –la agencia no responde ante el ministerio de magia, sino ante el gobierno británico y la corona.

-Su objetivo es proteger a todos los ciudadanos del Reino Unido, sean mágicos o no mágicos de las amenazas mágicas –prosiguió John. –Y para ello actúa completamente al margen de vuestro gobierno.

Hermione se sentía descolocada, le costaba creer que existiera una agencia secreta para los asuntos mágicos totalmente ajena al ministerio de magia. Más aun que sus padres fueran miembros de la misma. La situación era digna de una película de James Bond.

-¿Desde cuándo sois miembros?

-Desde que empezaste tu quinto año en Hogwarts. El 1 de septiembre de ese año fuimos visitados por una persona del MI 5 ¾ que nos informó sobre la reaparición del terrorista Voldemort. Inicialmente la persona nos ofreció un servicio de protección con cambio de residencia y manutención a cargo del Estado dado que éramos personas del grupo de máximo riesgo –explicó John. –En realidad era un agente en una misión de reclutamiento; quería saber nuestra postura sobre la amenaza y como pensábamos afrontarla. Cuando supo que no íbamos a renunciar a nuestras vidas ante un terrorista nos hizo una nueva oferta. El MI 5 ¾ necesitaba gente como nosotros.

-¿Gente como vosotros? ¿Qué pueden querer de una pareja de dentistas?

-No siempre lo fuimos cariño –dijo John con una sonrisa triste.

-¡Oh! –dijo Hermione dándose súbitamente cuenta de que implicaba su padre. –¡Querían a un ex teniente del SAS en sus filas! ¡Y mamá sirvió en el ejército como paramédico!

-Mi princesita es tan perceptiva como siempre –dijo John con una sonrisa que causó un sonrojo en Hermione. –No solo querían a un matrimonio que había servido en el ejército cuando éramos más jóvenes. El MI 5 ¾ busca a operativos que sepan trabajar en ambos mundos. Buscan a parientes no mágicos de magos o a magos y brujas como tú Hermione. Aunque he de decir que el hecho de que sirviera en el SAS durante años o tu madre fuera paramédico subió puntos en nuestro currículum.

-Pero la razón por la que nos metimos de lleno en una posible guerra fue por ti Hermione –dijo Jean mientras le tomaba la mano a su hija. –Queremos un mundo en el que puedas vivir sin miedo, un mundo donde puedas vivir feliz sin que un loco maníaco decida matarte. Todo de lo que nos has estado protegiendo durante estos años forma ahora parte de nuestras vidas Hermione.

-Hija queremos estar a tu lado y protegerte, queremos formar parte de tu vida. Tanto de lo bueno como de lo malo. Por eso vamos a estar a tu lado luchando. Por eso vamos a ayudarte a ti y a tus dos amigos a derrotar a Voldemort. Y para eso os vamos a ayudar junto con todo el MI 5 ¾ a encontrar y destruir los horrorcruxes de ese Lord Voldemort.

-¿Los horrorcruxes? ¿Conocéis los horrorcruxes? –preguntó Hermione asombrada y aterrorizada. Sus padres se habían metido de lleno en la vorágine de destrucción de Lord Voldemort y temía por sus vidas.

-Habríamos deseado no saber nada de ellos y seguir siendo la pareja de despreocupados dentistas con una hija bruja –dijo John. –Pero no podemos. Hemos decidido meternos de lleno en la batalla Hermione. Puede que no sepamos hacer magia, pero sí que recuerdo lo que aprendí y puse en prácticas en el SAS.

-Y yo aun sé cómo tratar a los heridos de una guerra hija –dijo Jean. –Queremos estar a tu lado cuando te juegues la vida. No te vamos a mentir; estamos asustados, pero no por nosotros si no por ti. Nuestra hijita se ha metido en una guerra de la que no puede escapar pero… ¿dejarás que tus padres estén una vez más a tu lado? ¿Nos dejarás estar de nuevo junto a ti en tus peores momentos?

Hermione miró a su padre y luego a su madre mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Tras unos momentos que parecieron eternos se abalanzó sobre su madre, la abrazó y empezó a llorar.

El futuro se presentaba más oscuro que nunca. Una guerra se cernía sobre su familia y amigos. Harry, Ron y ella jamás podrían llevar una vida normal hasta que acabara. Y ahora la vorágine de la misma había arrastrado a sus padres. Tantos esfuerzos por mantenerlos a salvo y ellos mismos habían decidido entrar en el ojo del huracán. Temía por las vidas de Harry y Ron, por la de sus padres, por la de mucha más gente y por la suya propia.

Y a pesar de todos los temores que la invadían se sentía segura como nunca. Segura porque las dos personas que más la habían apoyado en los momentos más oscuros de su vida, cuando no había esperanza, cuando no había amigos, cuando no había Hogwarts, cuando no había Harry y Ron ellos estaban allí para salvarla de ella misma.

Y una vez más se habían lanzado de lleno en su vida por ella. Sus héroes, sus padres.

John y Jean Granger.

Notas del autor: Si queréis haceros una idea más aproximada del aspecto de Robert Smith y los padres de Hermione os diré los actores que los encarnarían si este fic fuese una película:

Robert Smith: Sean Connery

John Granger: Sean Bean

Jean Granger: Cate Blanchet

Por otro lado deciros que soy un friki de los videojuegos. ¿Alguien sabe teniendo esto en cuenta de donde saqué el título del fic y de donde proviene el nombre del padre de Hermione? Guiño, guiño.


End file.
